narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rida Uzumaki
to toxins, Blue Hair |age-part1=12 |height-part1=118 |weight-part1=25 |rank-part1=Academy Student |classification=Sensor |parents=Shinkō~Father/Deceased, Uzumaki Asako~Mother/Deceased, Hana~Adoptive Mother/Unknown Status |relationship=Tobias~Uncle/Unknown Status, Kibo Uzumaki~Brother/Unknown Status, Athos~Grandparent/Unknown Status |occupations=Vagrant |nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release |ninja registration=763451 |affiliations= |clan=Raikon Clan, Uzumaki Clan |shippuden=No |tools= Dagger, Bow, Arrows Fishing Net, Fishing Line & Hooks |jutsu= Body Replacement Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Clone Technique, Transformation Technique Skill }} The adoptive daughter of Hana Uzumaki, born to a Raikon man and Uzumaki woman, Rida was previously enrolled at the Uzushiogakure Academy, but has departed from the land following her failure in graduating and an attack that left the majority of the population either deceased or in a comatose state. Previously a redhead, but now a bluenette in search of direction. Persona Rida is a spirited young girl with a rebellious attitude and headstrong nature. She has an opinionated manner about her and is incredibly independent, but this could stem from her strong will. Albeit respectful to her adoptive mother and brother, Rida displays a childish and rude nature toward others. She has a fantastic imagination, always urging her brother to reenact stories told to them by their doting adoptive mother, who Rida displayed open affection for upon first being taken in, unlike her sibling. Rida seems to have difficulty in developing friendships, as noted by her lack of age-appropriate friends in school and her reclusive nature now that she no longer attends school. While out traveling, Rida has made friends with drunkards, pirates, and not-so-model-citizens, which calls into question her moral character. She tends to have "black or white" opinions on people- never gray- and it becomes obvious early on how she feels about someone. Rida will either ignore the existence of someone she doesn't seem to like, and will actively seek out someone she does like. The only exception to this rule seems to be her current travel partner: Shinzo Uchiha. Son to an Uchiha, his arrogance and natural talent aggravates her to no end, yet she seems to want interaction with him. They argue and have been in physical altercations, but Rida does not appear to hold a grudge against him for the things he says. During the trek to Sakuragakure with Shinzo, Rida's becomes unhappy with him after he openly states that he doesn't have faith in her abilities; this shows that Rida may be seeking approval and acceptance from him as one of the only people she would dare call a friend. According to Shinzo, Rida is hasty and too childish to be out surviving on her own, which she takes offense to. Rida's hasty nature has, on occasion, gotten her into trouble, as it makes her impulsive. At the same time, her impulsive trait makes her harder to control and dominate in a fight; she acts before she thinks about how to counter or defend herself. This makes her fairly unpredictable, such as when she has bitten her brother and Shinzo during even play fights. Rida displays a confidence nearing arrogance in her abilities, despite having nothing to back up this confidence. She is not, however, as confident as she would like others to believe. Being a dropout, the lesser sibling, having no friends, being bullied in school, and having unimpressive skills in all shinobi training categories makes it easy for her to be self-conscious. The bluenette, although apparently laidback, clings to the idea that someday she may be worth something and may be capable of protecting the people she cares about most. Nevertheless, she doubts her capacity to achieve this undefined goal. Shinzo, being a natural in all things combat-oriented, unintentionally gave her the shove she needed by becoming her rival. Rida wants nothing more than to prove him wrong- that she can be just as spectacular in combat as he is. For this, she is grateful to him. The Uzumaki is not particularly adept at socialization, as she is only twelve, but she manages well enough; however, Rida grows incredibly uncomfortable in the presence of those expressing intense emotions. She seems to have difficulty handling situations in which another person requires comfort, as she often is not sure how to handle her own emotions properly. Under pressure, she is frequently found to be unhelpful unless in the presence of someone able to reason with her; the girl has anxiety when it comes to stressful situations, but she has made it a goal to work through it. Rida was scarred by her encounter with the menace that plagued Uzushiogakure (Serean Event) and experiences nightmares on a nightly basis, which has caused her to develop noticeable black bags beneath her eyes. Other traits that surfaced from this encounter are a fear of darkness and growing anxious when she sees dark clouds. Rida doesn't speak about the event, but internal monologue during her trek to Sakuragakure with Shinzo heavily implies that it strongly influenced her decision to leave the safe haven of Uzushiogakure. Background: A New Hope Kibō and Rida were born to an Uzumaki woman, Asako, and an Uzumaki/Raikon father, Shinkō. The twins have never met their father, nor their real mother, and as of now they are aware that Hana is their adoptive mother. Since coming into her care at the age of two, or perhaps even three, the duo have been raised as Hana sees fit. They were, at first, under the care of Zhao, an individual that sought out Hana and requested that she care for them. The Medical Administrator saw that they did indeed need to be cared for by anyone other than the madman that had them at the time, so promptly took them to her home and began raising them on her own. They were exposed to a variety of other playmates since their adoptive mother ran her own daycare, and the duo were never without anything. As they grew, so did Hana's relationship with Zhao, who had apparently done a three-sixty with his personality within two years after they had first met. Zhao became a father-figure in their life, almost always around and doting on them much like Hana did. Though they were spoiled, the rules under Hana's roof were somewhat strict and Rida seemed determined to break every one of them at one point or another. While her brother silently rebelled against Hana and Zhao for some time, Rida took to Hana immediately, though had to take some time getting used to Zhao. They were a happy little family and she had hope that it would forever remain that way. Time for School! Rida and Kibo were introduced to the academy at the age of six and are currently enrolled in the program there. Rida seems determined to graduate quickly and has already managed to have full control over three of five E-Rank techniques that would deem her fit to graduate from the academy. She does not get along well with most of her classmates, and finds herself in more trouble with teachers than she should, but she has been promised personal training from both of her parental figures if she manages to graduate from school. One evening, however, everything seemed to collapse in on itself as the village was attacked by what could only be described as the "undead." Rida and her brother were at home during the attack waiting on their mother's shift to end at the hospital, but they witnessed people with rotten flesh, missing appendages, and so forth wandering around outside. Frightened, both sprinted out a back window and into an alleyway with the intent being that they would try to make their way to the hospital. They bore witness, at least via their auditory senses, to another person being attacked by their own neighbor, who was very much alive prior to the attack. Confused, both fled from the scene. Rida attempted to keep herself calm, but she ended up crying even as Akamori Senju came to their rescue, taking both of them up onto the rooftops to escape the afflicted. Not long after, otherworldly, tortured screams rang out all over the village an some evil presence manifested itself somewhere in the village; its negative energy was so powerful that even Rida and her brother had felt something wrong. It was only after being reunited with their mother that Rida broke down sobbing and needed constant comfort for the remainder of the day. Days following, she was wary of the slightest noises in the house, but she leveled out once school had reopened; it seemed the return to school was what she needed in order to realize that normality had returned. Zombie Attack Over? New Challenge! After the event, Rida's graduation exam came up, but she ultimately failed due to lack of preparedness. Hana claimed the test had come at a bad time and that Rida would be successful next time, but the young girl was adamant that she was fine- the "undead" event had nothing to do with her failure at the test. Though the excuse offered to her should have lessened her rage, it was only fueled when her instructor later came by to speak with Hana and revealed that he was "certain Kibo should have passed." The instructor was stunned to have seen the boy fail, but explained that he believed Kibo had done so on purpose. Furious with her brother for purposely failing simply to coddle her, but mostly enraged at her own defeat, Rida shirked school the following week after moping around the house throughout the weekend. She left Uzshiogakure shortly afterwards and is headed in an unknown direction. Prior to her leaving, however, her doting and anxious adoptive parent taught Rida a unique skill to help her during her travels. "No matter who you are with or where you may be, I want you to be safe and happy," Rida remembers her mother saying, then promptly explaining why it was so imperative that she know at least something about patching herself up; after all, mom wasn't going to be there to kiss a bruise away or put a bandage on her. The fact that her caring, protective mother was trying to, even then, help her along allowed the reality of Rida's choice to really sink in. The bandage skill, despite its modest properties, truly was a 'quick fix,' exactly as intended, so Rida has found it useful on more than one occasion. After a short period of aimless wandering, she came across a small village and was immediately connected with the Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure for her bright red hair; albeit stereotypical, they were not wrong. Although Uzumaki are widely respected, she did not appreciate being grouped with the "powerful titans" of the Uzumaki clan considering she was a drop-out. In a rebellious effort to make herself stand out from her brethren, she died her hair blue and gave it a messy cutting to her jawline. A kindly woman from the village managed to make the hairstyle look presentable for public eyes. Rejecting their offers of housing and warm meals, she set out for the forest again, preferring to spend her time there rather than in the company of strangers; however, she did purchase some rudimentary equipment to help herself along. She has since resorted to teaching herself how to fire a bow and craft arrows while stationed riverside for fishing. Living on her own has proven to be challenging, more so than she anticipated, especially during stormy days, or cold nights, but she is steadily learning to be self-sufficient in ways no one could have really taught her. The Dropout and The Hotshot Uzushiogakure hosted a festival during the Fall months, nearly a year after Rida's departure. Her mother expressed a desire for Rida to return and partake in the festivities since they had not seen one another in quite some time. Although Rida agreed, she made it apparent that she would be leaving after the festival was over. While in Uzushiogakure again, the bluenette crossed paths with Shinzo Uchiha and his younger brother, Heisuke. Shinzo and Rida immediately had their differences made apparent: while Rida was an utter failure in regards to shinobi training, Shinzo prospered. Rida remembered him well from her days in the Academy, noting that he was "the pretty boy with the girls all over him." In response, he seemed not to remember her at all, even questioning if she had been one of the females that fawned over him. The two bickered, albeit playfully at first, with one another until Shinzo's brother went missing. The duo scurried to find Heisuke, as the Uchiha noted his mother would kill him for not looking after the younger male. Rida opted to help, though the two later got into a dispute over how they should attempt to look for him. It was nearly time for Shinzo to meet his mother at the fireworks show when they located his little brother, who was unharmed. Shinzo chided him for disappearing before the group of three moved toward the area in which the display would occur. Rida was invited to join, but declined to go spend the evening with her mother and brother. The following morning, when Rida intended to leave, she made an effort to say goodbye to her newfound friends, Shinzo and Heisuke. She happened upon Shinzo by accident, observing that he was engaged in conversation with another female from Rida's class. Without a care, the female loudly attracted his attention and made her way to them, much to the apparent displeasure of the female classmate. Notably, Shinzo brushed off the other female in favor of speaking with Rida, who chatted obliviously about leaving for the mainland. During the course of their discussion, Rida invited Shinzo along with her, stating that it would be a chance for him to see the world outside the bland walls of Uzushiogakure. He was not entirely convinced that he should go with her, Rida encouraged him and left with the parting message that she would wait for him at the docks of the Land of Fire should he decide to accompany her. "But I won't wait long! Hurry up!" Shinzo did show up on the docks later that week, which Rida was admittedly happy about; being out on her own, she found it was fairly lonely unless she wandered into a village. The two had a brief scuffle that resulted in Rida biting him, but they nevertheless would be on their way. Rida did become lost on her way back to her main camp, prompting several arguments and some minor physical altercations. Although they didn't go too hungry or thirsty, Shinzo chided Rida periodically about her "ignorance" in survival situations; ironically, Rida is the one with the most experience surviving outside her home village. At the same time, Rida admits to herself that she has never needed to provide for more than just herself, so she struggles to face end's meet and finds herself flustered more often. Regrettably, she comes to suspect that Shinzo has no faith in her as they traversed into the Land of Spring in an attempt to stock up on supplies. Facts ~ Rida was the shortest girl in her class ~ Rida's favorite word is "Warrior." ~ She loves candy, particularly lollipops and bubblegum. ~ Rida flunked out of the Academy. ~ Rida is the only blue haired Uzumaki. ~ Rida has particularly violent night-terrors. ~ She is afraid of the dark and of rain clouds. ~ Rida has fluctuating goals, but seems intent on proving her worth as a kunoichi above all. ~ Her favorite phrase is: "You don't stand a chance unless you fight." ~ Rida's nickname for her travel partner is "Shinzo-chan." ~ Although she would not admit it, Shinzo is Rida's only friend. Quotes References No featured artwork belongs to myself, even if edited. NurseHana (talk) 18:21, April 7, 2018 (UTC) AoiTorix (Keyla), 2015. "Tobari", from Deviantart. Accessed April 1, 2017. Edited by NurseHana. https://img00.deviantart.net/38e0/i/2015/023/e/b/23_01_2015_by_tobari21-d8f29mn.jpg Anime boy and girl, from Pinterest. Accessed February 4, 2018. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/e4/02/97e402f4c79d49431710f7d353a4bfeb.jpg